Shin Uchiha
Shin Uchiha 'is another Uchiha survivor following the Uchiha Massacre alongside his son ten years ago in Konohagakure, the leader/co-founder of the Ryuha Armament Alliance, and is the central antagonist of the crossover series. Believing that true peace was detrimental to human evolution universal-wide, Shin began a dimensional campaign to bring the warriors of the ''Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist ''worlds into the world of ''Naruto, using an ancient artifact and kill the four main heroes at the same time, so that the ensuing conflict would be a catalyst to further human evolution. Physical Appearance Shin is a tall and muscular man with pale skin, onyx-colored eyes, a pronounced nose, and spiky, shoulder-length jet-black hair with long bangs identical to that of his ancestor Madara. He has a vertical scar that runs right through his right eye that is covered by his hair bangs, and a cross-shaped scar on the left side of his abdomen, which remains as an injury to him during the Uchiha massacre. His appearance is almost very similar to both Madara and Sasuke, despite the difference between the three Uchiha's physical human traits. Shin wears a black long-sleeved cloak whose tail comes down to his mid-calves and has a high collar with red trimming. On the cloak's back is the white kanji for "'''Black Moon" written vertically on the back. Underneath the cloak is a white long-sleeved vest jacket with black lining across the edges and several buttons to hold the jacket in place. Underneath the jacket is light-silver mesh armor for extra protection. For bottom clothing, he wears dark-grey pants held by a blue sash with a silver rectangular-shaped buckle, along with black shinobi sandals for footwear. For accessories, Shin wears a pair of black fingerless gloves that extends to his wrists and a silver chain necklace around his neck. After becoming the Ten-Tails' jinchuriki, Shin has white-colored hair and pale white skin, and he became enveloped by a cloak of chakra that stabilized into physical clothing: a full-bodied black garment with black pants, gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe with six black magatama markings across his chest and the familiar pattern of a black Rinnegan and nine black magatama markings in rows of three on his back. A grey horn-like protrusions grew out of his left temple and overlapped his forehead akin to a protector with an upward-curve on the right temple, giving him an overall appearance very similar to that of the Sage of the Six Paths. Personality Shin is mainly a pragmatic, scientific individual who adheres strongly to the evolutionary principles of survival of the fittest and natural selection, believing that living organisms are slaves to their genes and exist only to survive by passing on their strongest traits to the next generation. As such, he sees conflict as a necessary component of mankind's evolution and seeks to bring forth the other three heroes from the Bleach, Fairy Tail, and Fullmetal Alchemist worlds and bring them to Naruto Uzumaki, then kill them and bring an end to the peace and happiness of the world, which he believes will cause the human species to stagnate and ultimately become extinct in the dimensional worlds. Aside from his "survival of the fittest" nature, Shin is mostly dark, brooding, calm and calculating, who has great confidence in his plans and always comes up with back up plans if the main ones fail. He also rules his minions with an iron fist to keep them disciplined and prevent them from fighting each other. He even has a black sense of humor and dark sarcasm that mocks his foes into using their anger to his advantage in battle. Though he generally cares for his forces, Shin is truly a cold, pitiless and sadistic man who believes that everyone around him are nothing but pawns and tools to be used as part of his plan to evolve the human species and destroy the peace of humanity. He even takes cruelty to enjoy watching many people hurt their loved ones and considers emotions "nothing but a weakness to fools who believe in others" which angers many heroes who knew that he is far more evil than any enemy who would throw away their own comrades. His sadistic and carnage-loving side is even shown when he kills anyone who stands in his way, despite them being his opponents or innocent people. Despite himself being a human being, he has no regards for human life and even callously revives all of the dead enemies using dark chakra arts and making them his puppets. He also views the battle between heroes and villains as "nothing but a game to him", and takes delight in watching people killing each other to prove his goal of human evolution. Despite his evil and inhuman side, Shin does hold respect for certain fallen warriors with good hearts and decides to revive them to the good side to make others happy, and even make his game a bit more fair against his army of evil with legendary powers, even if it stains his honor. However, when he is feels losing and his plan is failing, Shin becomes extremely arrogant and overconfident, when he refuses defeat and believes that a lesser being is stronger than him. This makes him careless and only cares about destroying everything in his wake, making him losing his calm demeanor in battle. Early History Synopsis The Prologue Arc Dark Alliance Arc Worlds United Arc Universal Blood War: Countdown Arc Universal Blood War: Confrontation Arc Universal Blood War: Climax Arc Last Battle Arc Abilities Ninjutsu Grandmaster: Shin has great skill in ninjutsu just Madara: he could perform barrier ninjutsu to protect himself from enemy attacks; he can perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu to test his opponent's abilities and only share half of his immense power, though aren't as strong as the original; he could perform fuinjutsu strong enough to seal the Ten-Tails into his body. He is also able to levitate in the air using chakra. *'Nature Transformation': Like all Uchiha, Shin has a natural affinity for Fire Style ninjutsu, either to produce a massive inferno wave, or cover an area with fire and ash to act as a smokescreen for escape or cover, in similar to Madara's style. He could also unleash a barrage of giant dragon-shaped fireballs to attack multiple enemies and wound on contact, or coat his shuriken covered in fire for weapon damage. His level of fire style is on a higher level than any Uchiha, even Madara and Obito. Aside from his signature element, he also possesses Water, Earth, Wind and Lightning Style chakra natures, as well as Light and Dark Style. *'Bukijutsu Expert': Shin is very skilled in bukijutsu, and has carried an arsenal of weapons from Kamui's Dimension, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. His main weapon is his pair of twin swords that allows him to fight on par with skilled swordsmen practitioners of his level, and sometimes overpower them with a unique style of his own. Taijutsu Master: While mostly relying on ninjutsu, Shin is a master in the art of taijutsu. *'Immense Strength': Despite his well-built physique, Shin is actually an immensely strong individual, almost matching that of Aizen. *'Immense Speed & Reflexes': *'Immense Durability': Despite his average-sized body, Shin is an immensely durable individual. *'Immense Endurance': Genjutsu Expert: Though he rarely uses it, Shin has an expert skill in genjutsu. Dark Chakra Arts: A unique ability that Shin has obtained during his experimentation rituals. His allows him to manipulate the qualities of Dark Chakra, allowing him to cross the boarders of universal transport and even revive souls whose graves aren't put in any world or already not on any world at all, showing that he claims to have the power of a god. This technique was labeled as advanced kinjutsu due to its powers trespassing the boundaries of god. *'Universal Summoning': *'Summoning: Universal Reincarnation': Genius Intellect: Shin's most dangerous trait is his above genius intelligence, almost rivaling that of Sosuke Aizen. He is well-versed in the history, strategy, culture, and battle tactics of the Five Great Shinobi Nations, and is privy to knowledge unknown to many, such as the sealing place of the Ten-Tails, as well as the correct methods to undo the sealing technique. His intellect is shown to be even higher than Ryuzen's, though lacks the scientific methods of experimentation. *'Master Manipulator': Shin is an immensely cunning and deceiving man since the start of his plans. He can trick and manipulate others around him in different ways for a variety of purposes, much like how Aizen would. *'Master Strategist and Tactician': Shin has proven himself to be a masterful and crafty tactician, adjusting to anything in or "outside the box" of every combat situation, if not planning out events well in advance. He understands the strengths, weaknesses and mannerisms, and creates numerous strategies to achieve victory; this includes a method to summon multiple undead villains from three other worlds with the sole purpose of starting the Universal Blood War. Despite his view of power a world beyond others, Shin is very cautious and calculating in battle, placing numerous protection techniques on himself to guard all his blind spots as a human being. Body Modifications: Alongside amplified chakra and the usage of Wood Style from his experimentations, infusing Hashirama's DNA into himself gives Shin regenerative powers, allowing him to heal most injuries in seconds, though not the same as a Homunculi's regenerative power. He also gained enhanced physical strength and durability, and able to survive without food or water. Tremendous Chakra Power: Shin is noted to have a very tremendous amount of chakra, even by Uchiha standards. His level of chakra is three times greater than that of an experience Kage-level fighter, even higher than either Madara's or Sasuke's. His chakra is also considered to be very foul and pure evil by Naruto, Kakashi and even beings who can sense spiritual energy like Ichigo and Uryu. He also has massive reserves of chakra, capable of using high-level and taxing techniques, including continuous usage of the Dark Chakra Arts for his plans to take action, without showing any exhaustion or fatigue. By his claim, his chakra is greater than his son's and the entire Ryuha Armament Alliance combined. His chakra is black with a crimson outline. *'Masterful Chakra Control': Like Madara, his skilled chakra control allowed him to perform complicated jutsu with only a single hand seal, as well as quickly absorb and synchronize senjutsu chakra as well as, any and all types of chakra with his own without adverse effects. Kekkei Genkai Wood Style Kekkei Genkai: After acquiring Hashirama's DNA, he is capable of performing Wood Style ninjutsu, a kekkei genkai formed of earth and water natures, with his skill being superior to Hashirama and Madara combined. Shin can create gigantic flowering trees, whose pollen could render a foe unconsious, wooden clones to outmatch his enemies in both numbers and strength, form branches and roots to bind or crush his opponents, or wood dragons to bind gigantic targets and drain their energy. By using Hashirama's cells, Shin can produce roots from his body to connect to and gain total control of the Ten-Tails alone, something that neither Madara nor Obito were able to do. Dojutsu Sharingan: Shin awakened his Sharingan after the Uchiha Massacre and has managed to gain it's fully mature form, much to his son's surprise. His Sharingan's tomoe bares a resemblance to Madara's and has greater mastery than Madara's to the point where he could tell a clone-based technique from the original. Mangekyo Sharingan: Both Shin and Sho were the only two Uchiha to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan following the Uchiha Massacre ten years ago, though his has four large tomoe with circles at their tops overlapping each other at the bottoms and encircling the one pupil. Later on, upon gaining his deceased brother's eyes grants him the Eternal Mangeyo Sharingan. With the Eternal Mangekyo, his design is like his regular Mangekyo, except that he now has a vertical line coming from the upper irise all the way down to the lower one. Shin's Eternal Mangekyo possesses a similarly rare "Straight Tomoe" like Madara's, which granted him an even higher capability of reading and predicting his opponents' movements. *'Kamui': *'Amaterasu': *'Susano'o': Rinnegan: After obtaining Hashirama's cells and infusing them with his, Shin's left Sharingan evolved into the Rinnegan. He is able to switch back and forth between his Rinnegan and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in mere seconds. With the Rinnegan, Shin could use all of the Six Paths Jutsu's abilities; he can use the Preta Path to absorb ninjutsu and chakra; he can use the Asura Path to develop mechanized weaponry and armor; he can use the Animal Path to summon a wide variety of giant creatures. He can also use the Deva Path to attract and repel numerous forces, as well as performing Catastrophic Planetary Devastation on a massive scale. With the Outer Path, he can create black receivers for melee and supplementary purposes. Six Paths Senjutsu Six Paths Ten-Tails Coffin Seal: By sealing the Ten-Tails within his body following the beast's weakened state, Shin can use the Six Paths Senjutsu to enter this transformation like Obito did in the past, but with higher control and a different transformation. *'Enhanced Strength': *'Enhanced Speed': *'Enhanced Durability': *'Enhanced Ninjutsu': *'Regeneration': *'Truthseeker Orb': *'Sage Art: Wood Style: Divine Worldly Forest': Equipment Sword: Relationships Family *Miko Uchiha (Wife, deceased) *Shō Uchiha (Son) Allies *Ryuha Armament Alliance **Silver Fullbuster **Shukaku **Miwa **Ryuzen **Toza **Entherious *Dark Alliance **Madara Uchiha Enemies *Team Heroes *Allied Forces Theme Songs Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Battles Events References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Missing-nin Category:Former Konohagakure Characters Category:Ryuha Armament Alliance Category:God-Class Combatants Category:Naruto/Naruto Shippuden Series Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Ryuha Armament Alliance Leaders Category:Antagonist Category:Playable Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Jinchuriki